


Lunch conversation

by Tina_ya_boi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_ya_boi/pseuds/Tina_ya_boi
Summary: The boys have a talk about their fictional future- High school AU-
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Lunch conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing in a day, I hope you like it.

It was lunch, and the boys were all talking. Well, Roman and Patton were talking. Logan would sometimes chime in, and Virgil just listened most of the time. Randomly, Patton asked “What do you guys think my futures like?” 

Everyone stared at him. “That is a very strange question Patton. Is something troubling you?” Logan asked.

Patton waved his hands in dismissal “No no! I’m not curious what you all think that’s all.” 

Virgil shrugged. After a moment of silence, Roman spoke up.

"Patton, you could have 12 kids, you work as a chief, and you end up marrying your youngest child's daycare teacher." Roman hummed.

Patton was silent for a moment before he asked "Is he cute?"

"The cutest" Roman chuckled

Patton throw his arms in the air "Yay~" he laughed.

Logan and Virgil stared at Roman. "That was,,,oddly specific" Virgil said

"And highly unlikely," Logan chimed in, fixing his glasses ",there is very little chances of that coming true, and 12 kids is a bit excessive, even for Patton."

"Well duh windows 10, of course it won't happen."

"Then where did that come from?" Patton questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"Well when I get bored, I like to make up fictional scenarios about the future-"

"Why." Virgil asked bluntly, but he said it in a statement kind of way then a question.

"Because it’s fun to think about the future!"

"I beg to differ"

Roman gave a small 'awe' and took Virgil's hand in his. Virgil huffed.

"So," Patton spoke up "have you thought of something for all of us?"

"Yup!"

"So what do you have for Logan?"

Roman looked at Logan. "The hot college professor."

"Hah." Logan said in a monotone voice, obviously annoyed.

Roman laughed "okay, no no, really lets see." Roman thought for a moment to collect his words. "You end up being a college professor, you teach English. You end up developing a rivalry with the math teacher. You two come to each others classes to make fun of each other. One day you two realize you have been in love with each other. You have your wedding on campus-

“Would the students get to come to the wedding?” Patton asked 

Roman gasped. “Now they do!” Roman looked back at Logan “Okay so, your students come to your wedding. Everyone claps."

“Seriously?” Virgil stared at Roman.

Roman throw his free hand that wasn’t holding Virgil’s in the air. “I know I know, Logan falling in love is really unrealistic, but for the sake of a story, we are gonna need to pretend for a second.”

Logan scoffed and throw an empty wrapper at Roman’s head, Roman laughed. “So, what do you think Logan?”

“I refuse to comment on your hypothetical,improbable,fiction.” Logan wished he brought a book for him so he could block this out.

Roman blinked. “Those are words.” 

Patton was really entertained by this. “So Roman, did you plan anything for yourself?” 

“Well, for myself I always liked to picture that one day a exchange student will come to school, he ends up being a prince, we fall in love, and then have a fairytale wedding, but” Roman swung him and Virgil’s arms. “I’ve been having a different plan lately.” Roman winks, Virgil rolls his eyes.

Virgil sighed “I feel like I’ll regret asking, but what do you have planned for me?” 

Roman grinned. “I’m glad you asked, lets see. After college, we get married and live in a mansion. I’m a famous actor, you work as a writer, and my manager. Everything is good. We keep in contact with all our friends. We are happy”

“Awe! That's so cute kiddo!” Patton squeaked.

Virgil had a small smiled. “Geez, that's so corny, you absolute dork.”

“Oh shush you love the idea.”

“Maybe. What do I write?” 

“Dark romances. One of your books gets turned into a play, I play the main lead.” 

“Unlikely but the idea is cute.”

They all talked for awhile long before the bell rang, and they had to break away from their fiction and come back to reality, but that was fine.


End file.
